Sakura
by L. C. Webbs
Summary: Sakura's thoughts about her teamates and the bonds that hold them together. Series of oneshots.
1. Jealous

Plot bunny attack. I don't own Naruto. Sakura's POV. Narusasu. Short.

**I** don't really _hate_ Naruto, but it would be a lie to say I wasn't extremely jealous of him.

A crock right? Me, Sakura, flower of Konoha (three years running, Thank You Very Much) jealous of Naruto?! It's absurd! Crazy! If my parents found out, they'd be in faints (Why they hate Naruto so much, I will never know. He wouldn't hurt a fly, so long as that fly wasn't on a mission from Orochimaru to take down Konoha.)

Whatever the hell that means. But anyway, back to Naruto. I mean, him and Sasuke spar all the time and I don't have a sharingan, but you don't need one to see that Naruto is grabbing him in _certain places where friends don't grab each other_. And every mission we go on, Naruto and Sasuke _always _share a room and that just _kills_ me.

Because, I mean it's quite obvious Naruto loves Sasuke. Sure he goes around saying things like "I hate Sasuke…" this and "Sasuke's such a bastard…" that, and "I swear, next time, I'm gonna kick his sorry ass…" and so on and so forth, but anyone can see he's covering it up. I mean "Teme" and "Dobe" have practically become pet names…

And I can't tell what Sasuke feels about all this (Well, I can never tell what Sasuke feels about "all this") and I know Kakashi's just waiting for one of them to crack and if Iruka know's (and he probably does, no one can be that close to Kakashi and Naruto and not know) he's probably listening in for wedding bells.

And _really_, I can't hate Naruto that much, because he's so innocent, I'm not even sure if _he_ knows he loves Sasuke. Poor boy, blushes every time Sasuke says his name.

I think Sasuke is blushing too.

I'm really not _that_ surprised.

Because honestly? The man wears so much orange how can he _not_ be gay?

End.

Read and review.


	2. Hate

Plot bunny attack again. You think I'm kidding? I was in bed and had to get up again to write this.

Sakura one-shot again. It's weird, because as a character, she's not even close to being my favorite (That'd be Naruto with Sasuke and Temari tying for 2nd). I think in my fics I idealize her of how I want her to be and then write about her thoughts about other characters…maybe…? Whatever. Next fic I do will be a revival of a highschool fic I wrote a long time ago but never got published. I'm biding my time.

I don't own Naruto. If I did the dub wouldn't exist.

Hate

I guess I always hated Naruto and loved Sasuke because that was easy. It was a fad almost, I mean everyone was doing it.

It was easy to see why everyone loved Sasuke. Sasuke was smart. Strong. Handsome. The last heir of the most prestigious bloodline in Konoha. He was mysterious and moody and a shot for Konoha to point up and say "Look at what we have. Isn't he gorgeous? We made that. That's ours. Isn't he perfect?"

No wonder Sasuke left.

And then there was Naruto. Naruto who was…Naruto. I should have been nicer to him. But I was young and he was the kid your parents said stay away from and when you're a kid, you're parents are everything so I did. Everyone did. It was normal. For some reason, Naruto was the exact opposite of Sasuke. Instead of our pride, he was our shame.

I remember once, when he came into class, and looked like he had gone through a mincer. I have never seen anyone hit Naruto, but there's only so many times you can trip down the stairs on your way to class when your classroom's on the first floor. And I'll say this too. I have never seen Naruto cry. I have seen him glare, punch, kick, stab, blow up, and possibly irrevocably maim, but I have never seen him cry. Not even when Iruka grabbed him after class that day he walked in beat up and hugged him and held him and asked him who. Not even that one day when I bragged to Ino about how I didn't think we should hate Naruto, but pity him, because he's obviously never going to be a ninja and won't his parents be disappointed(This was before I found out they had been dead since his birth.) I have never seen him cry.

I wonder if Sasuke can say they same thing.

I wonder now, as I look at them in my minds eye, and see Sasuke, a traitor and an avenger, and Naruto, a dreamer and a seeker, and I wonder why they didn't both leave. Leave from a village where they weren't ever children to begin with. Sasuke was pride and Naruto was shame and the village never really saw them as children. Their existence was always symbolic and everyone went along with it, because it was the eaisiest thing to do. When you think of people as symbols it's easy to forget that they suffer.

Suffering. Something that has been no stranger to Naruto or Sasuke. They suffer now.

I see them both differently now. Not badly, but differently.

Sasuke cares too much now, instead of too little. He must have really loved his brother, to be willing to abandon everything to follow him. All this attention, just to kill him. I am no longer so naïve. Sasuke will never be able to love someone like he loved his family. Not Konoha, not Naruto, and certainly not me. But that doesn't mean he didn't try. And he's even trying now. I wonder if he realizes to what lengths he's going to protect Naruto from his brother. I wonder if it worries him that he cares so much. Sasuke is more scared then anyone I know. But he is so brave too. I wonder if he plans to live after this. If he does, I wish him peace.

After Sasuke left, I wondered if I loved Naruto. Certainly, I missed him and cared for him, but I realized that it wasn't love. At least, not deep enough.

A lot of the time, I want to go back to hating Naruto and loving Sasuke. As unfair as it was for them, it was fair for me. It was simple. I cry sometimes, wanting that time to come back. Then I cry again, for wishing for it.

These are not simple times. Even if Sasuke comes back, there is no garuntee that he would be allowed to live. The best he could hope for would be that he would be put under house arrest, have his sharingan sealed and that he would live as a civilian. At best. That would be no life for Sasuke. He would rather die first.

I think Naruto knows that. But I think Naruto hopes that he will became Hokage and save Sasuke first. When he talks of becoming Hokage, it makes me sick. I want to tell him he is more then this village deserves, they both are. I want to tell him that when he finds Sasuke, that they both need to run far away.

Naruto wouldn't hear that from anyone, even me, the reason he promised to bring Sasuke back in the first place. Naruto will keep going and Sasuke will keep running, until Naruto finds Sasuke, or one of them dies. But he will not give up.

I won't either.

End.

Okay. That's a wrap boys.


End file.
